runescapefandomcom_zh_tw-20200216-history
Lencoo
About Lencoo lencoo.com at a glance: Same day shipping. 50% are repeat customers. Ordering from our website is both quick and simple. lencoo.com — an established worldwide trader of laptop screens (notebook computer screens),laptop battery,laptop parts, such as Laptop Power Jacks,Laptop Keyboards,Laptop Cooling Fans,Laptop Adapters,Laptop Power Button Boards,Laptop LCD Hinges & Covers,Laptop Keyboard Skins,Laptop Network Cards,Laptop LCD Inverters. We focus on providing high quality laptop screens at incredibly low prices. Today lencoo.com is recognized as one of the largest sellers of laptop repla,Laptop Motherboards,Laptop CPUs,Laptop Palmrests,Laptop Rear Lids,Laptop LCD Bezels,Laptop Bottom Casing,Laptop Hard Drive Caddies,Laptop Keyboard Covers,Laptop Doors & Covers,Laptop Sound Boards,Laptop Drive Connectors,Laptop CD Drives,Laptop Heatsinks,Laptop Internal Speakers,Laptop Memory Card Readers,Laptop Bluetooth Modules,Laptop USB Port Boards,Laptop AC Connector Cords,Laptop Power Cords cement screens in the World! Our company has been involved in laptop repair business for over 10 years. As a result, we have extensive knowledge and experience in both repair and installation of notebook screens. Our inventory has a wide range of LCD screens, including many very unique models. We have stock of everything we offer on our website www.lencoo.com. We welcome international customers and are proud to announce that we have shipped to over 80 countries worldwide, even though we focus on US and Canadian market! We made ordering from our website both quick and simple. Our knowledgeable sales staff and award winning tech support will ensure that your experience with our company is pleasant. We respond to your urgent needs by offering speedy same day shipping for all models, extensive product knowledge, and exceptional technical support. Here at lencoo.com, our primary focus is customer service. Since customer satisfaction is of great importance to us, all screens that are on sale carry our quality warranty and all items are packaged with shipping safety in mind. We sell screens that are compatible with Dell, Acer, HP, IBM-Lenovo, Compaq, Gateway, Toshiba, Sony, Apple, Samsung, Fujitsu, Packard Bell, NEC, Asus, Cicero, Eurocom, MDG, Averatec and many other laptop brands. Why are our prices the lowest in North America? Here is an email from one of our customers, asking how are we able to maintain our rock-bottom prices (customer's name has been changed for privacy reasons): I have a 13" Macbook that I bought in July 2007. The screen cracked earlier this week and I took it to an Apple Store where I was told it would be $800 to replace. I was doing some research and I found your website and I'm struck that you are offering Macbook LCD screens at such a low cost. Right now I'm just looking for information so I can make an intelligent decision - I don't want to pay Apple $800 to fix the screen. How come you are able to offer such a reduced price? Is it possible that you will not have a screen model that is compatible with my Macbook? What are the risks of buying a screen from a place like yours as opposed to getting one directly from Apple? This is a bit of a time sensitive matter because I need to get my computer back quickly in order to complete my school work. If you can get back to me as soon as possible I would appreciate it! Thanks, Bob First, the LCD screens sold by our company are identical to the ones used by laptop manufacturer's during the laptop assembly. LCD laptop screen is not something that is easy to manufacture, and, as a result, there aren't any types of fake, after-market screens available on the market. Why do laptop manufacturers charge so much? Technical information about laptop screens compatibility is not publicly available. As a result, it is very complicated to derive which screen models are compatible with any given notebook model. Laptop manufacturers are the only ones who possess this information and they try to conceal this data as hard as they can. As a result, they can charge people as much as they want. Besides, a couple of years ago laptop screens were indeed quite expensive due to high production costs. Today, things have changed, production cost for LCD display has been significantly reduced. Compatibility information has been collected and put together by third-party companies. Ultimately, this resulted in the availability of laptop screens from sources other than laptop manufacturers. Today, there are many third-party companies on the market that are selling laptop screens. All these companies offer more or less same prices. However, our prices are still the lowest, with the same or higher service quality! Here is what we do to keep our prices the lowest on the market: 1. Everything, including ordering, processing, payment and customer support, is done over the internet. This results in fewer employees involved in the process, fewer human errors, and lower overhead cost. 2. We use cost effective packaging, which at the same times gives incredible 0.032% damage rate. 3. We are always searching for better suppliers. We always will. Currently we are buying directly from manufacturers. On a side note, we specialize in laptops only. We retail not only laptop screens, but laptops as well. Currently we operate 10 retail laptop stores in Canada. We've been in this business for over 10 years, and that's the reason why we know which screen model is compatible with your laptop. To conclude: Yes, notebook manufacturers quote unreasonably high prices for replacement screens while our prices are the lowest on the market, and it always will be!